1. Field
The present application generally relates to the field of earphones, and in particular, earphones with an integrated sensor to control audio output.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, within the technical field of earphones a user selects what he/she wants to listen to. It is common that users fall asleep when listening to music or other audio. In state of the art music players it is possible to set a timer for how long the music is going to play before stopping. However, this function requires that the user knows when he/she will fall asleep, or how soon the user expects to fall asleep. In many cases the user does not know how long time it will take to fall asleep; 5 minutes or 50 minutes, and therefore correctly setting a timer is not an easy task.